Chicanery
by rujakcuka
Summary: Penampilannya membuatnya seperti berasal dari tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan saat pernikahan Rukia. Perempuan itu tidak keberatan. — Ichigo/Rukia


**disclaimer:** Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**details:** Ichigo/Rukia. angst/drama. _future-fic_.  
**note:** (1) sudah dipublikasikan sebelumnya dalam bahasa inggris di ao3; di sini terdapat beberapa perubahan. (2) maaf nulis ichiruki terus lmao lagi latihan nulis angst

* * *

.

**chicanery  
**© rujakcuka; 2019

.

* * *

Saat Rukia menikah, Ichigo baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas.

Wanita itu dan Renji pergi ke dunia manusia untuk menyampaikan kabar menggembirakan tersebut dan semua orang terkejut karena senang. Semuanya menyelamati mereka. Tiada yang bisa membuat Rukia lebih gembira daripada ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

Sesaat sebelum Ichigo bereaksi sebagaimana harusnya, kerutan dahinya yang biasa—yang membuat wajahnya berekspresi lebih marah dari yang sebenarnya—menghilang. Ujung bibirnya berkedut. Hal tersebut hanya berlangsung selama satu detik sebelum pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut Rukia dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti _jadi bocah ini mau menikah, eh?_

Rukia merespon dengan menendang tulang kering Ichigo dan tidak ada yang lain.

Dia sadar akan reaksi semacam itu, tetapi meresponnya sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Mereka sudah mengacaukan semuanya, jadi sebaiknya mereka tidak mengacaukan yang satu ini, pikir perempuan bersurai hitam itu.

Ichigo selalu lebih tinggi dan besar darinya. Tentu Rukia akan tahu.

Ketika hari yang ditunggu tiba, rambut lelaki yang menyala jingga itu tidak terlalu rapi seperti biasa dan dia memakai setelan jas, dimana yang lainnya mengenakan pakaian tradisional dan rambut mereka ditata rapi. Acaranya diselenggarakan di sebuah bangunan tradisional keluarga Kuchiki yang besar. Upacara pernikahannya diselenggarakan secara tradisional. Semuanya tradisional.

Penampilannya membuatnya seperti berasal dari tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan saat pernikahan Rukia. Perempuan itu tidak keberatan.

Setelah upacara, semua tamu undangan diperkenankan untuk memakan makanan yang disajikan. Mereka juga boleh meminum alkohol. Ruangan tersebut penuh dengan tawa bahagia. Beberapa lainnya berkontribusi pada kebahagiaan tersebut dengan memuji mempelai wanita; Rukia agak terkejut karena ini adalah hal yang baru baginya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, dia menyadari Ichigo, yang tengah duduk di tempatnya, hanya meminum segelas air putih. Tidak ada makanan, bahkan tidak ada minuman berasa—hanya air. Melihatnya membuat Rukia merasa tidak nyaman sehingga ia menghampirinya walau menggunakan berlapis pakaian yang berat.

"Ichigo, kau tamu di sini," katanya; lelaki yang dimaksud menoleh ke arahnya serta melihat kimono dan hiasan rambutnya dan kecantikannya. Mereka yang posisinya berdekatan terlihat aneh, mengingat mereka berpakaian dalam gaya yang sangat berbeda. "Makan dan minum yang lebih banyak lagi."

Ichigo awalnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Rasa tidak nyaman Rukia meningkat karena tatapannya yang intens, namun dia tidak tahu sepasang bola mata kecoklatan itu memandang ke bagian tubuhnya yang mana. Ia ingin bertanya apakah ada yang salah, namun keduanya sudah tahu jawabannya dan ada hal yang baiknya tidak usah dikatakan.

Atau begitulah pikirnya. Ichigo selalu tampak bandel di permukaan dan hal tersebut membuat Rukia cemas lagi dan lagi.

Kemudian Ichigo menghela napas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, hampir tidak kelihatan. "Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya. "Tapi mungkin aku akan mengambil minuman lagi. Terima kasih, ya."

Saat laki-laki setengah _shinigami_ itu beranjak dari duduknya, Rukia melihat penampilannya sekali lagi dan mengakui bahwa Ichigo terlihat tampan dan dewasa. Gaya berpakaiannya yang biasa adalah pakaian-pakaian yang biasa dikenakan remaja pada umumnya, sehingga Rukia agak kesulitan mencerna pemandangan yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan sang pengantin hampir tidak mengenali lelaki sopan yang hadir di pernikahannya ini.

Tapi Ichigo tanpa sengaja mengambil sebotol _sake_ dan Rukia sontak mencengkram tangannya. "Ichigo, kau belum boleh meminum itu," desisnya. "Kau masih di bawah umur."

Kata-katanya sendiri menampar Rukia keras karena perasaan bisa berubah tapi jarak usia tidak bisa. Penampilan dapat menipu tapi umur sebenarnya tidak bisa membodohi semua orang. Berbagai hal itu adalah hal yang membuatnya setuju akan pernikahan ini dari awal, namun perasannya masih membludak.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan perempuan itu baru saja menyadari bahwa bukan dia saja yang merasa sesak karena perasaan yang campur aduk. "Ichigo, maaf—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," ia menenangkan dengan nada lembut, satu tangan di bahu Rukia dan satunya lagi memegang gelas. Niat mendadak untuk meminta maaf berkali-kali ini malah memperlihatkan sisi mereka yang menyedihkan. "Aku hanya merasa campur aduk karena teringat pada latar belakang pernikahan orangtuaku. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Rukia hampir menyanggah (karena alasan yang baru saja dikatakannya sangat menggelisahkan) ketika Ichigo berbicara lagi sembari memalingkan muka—melihat ke atas kepalanya, melewatinya, seakan wanita yang berdiri di depannya sekarang ini tembus pandang karena perbedaan tinggi badan. Ia berbicara dengan nada tegas, seakan-akan berbicara tentang sebuah kewajiban dan bukan sesuatu yang personal.

"Pernikahan ini juga mengingatkanku bahwa suatu hari nanti aku harus melakukannya."

Sang mempelai wanita tidak mengatakan apapun.


End file.
